onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SBS Volume 57
Anyone? I've seen a few references pointing to Volume 57's SBS (and some times, even to 58). So, can anyone who has it share with us? GMTails 02:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately the only reference wrt recent SBS comes from Arlong Park Volume threads and there is no real translation. In particular I don't think there is anything wrt volume 57. Kdom 06:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) About these volumes, Who translates these SBS, is there some kind of special group that does it, or just when a RAW of SBS appears on the internet, random people translate is ASAP and post it on some forums ? They are translated and put in the volumes of the manga when they are released.DancePowderer 04:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Vol. 1-53 translated by Stephen. Tipota 10:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, I'd like to read SBS of volumes 58-60, since I've read those of volume 57 on the tankobon edited in my country. Can i translate them from that, or they must be translated from original japanese SBS? I'd like to give my help if I'm allowed to do it. --Meganoide 19:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The translations must always be from Japanese to English otherwise their credibility could be disputed! MasterDeva 20:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's the reason why I didn't anything before (and also after) this answer. Don't get angry please! :) --Meganoide 20:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) "Property" claim I removed the statement that the "Translation is property of One Piece Wikia" as it is not a valid legal claim. Everything published on Wikia is automatically licensed under CC‑BY‑SA. Since this is not just an edit, but a copyright issue, I thought it best to mention it here. I have not (yet) seen any other SBS articles make this claim, so maybe it was just a one-time thing. Nevertheless, if an editor does not want their work published under CC‑BY‑SA, they shouldn't publish it on Wikia. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC) It's on any SBS page that was translated by JapaneseOPFan. It was placed there after we found a few other sites using them and implying it was their own translation, when it is in fact ours from one of our in-house translators. 05:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I can understand the circumstances, but the fact remains, it is licensed under CC‑BY‑SA. If they claimed it was their own work, that would indeed be copyright infringement (and Wikia could threaten to press charges against them), but claiming it as "property of One Piece Wikia" is simply false. I can legally copy-paste this translation and publish it anywhere I want, even in a commercial setting where I am making profit off it, so as long as I properly attribute it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) It's been like this for some time and there hasn't been any problem with Wikia. We are simply trying to protect the work of one of our users and ensure that she receives proper credit for the translation. 18:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) There probably hasn't been any problem with Wikia because they don't know, they only have a handful of staff and aren't omniscient. But just because Wikia isn't aware of something doesn't mean it's ok to do it behind their backs. This matter goes against their terms of use and licensing. To put it bluntly, there isn't much "protection" you can have on something licensed under CC‑BY‑SA, it's essentially one step up from public domain. Putting the author's name on the translation is all you can do, the licensing information at the bottom of every page on Wikia does the rest. You can restate the criteria of CC‑BY‑SA, and write that attribution is required, but you can't stop people from legally copying it. If keeping the translation out of Creative Commons is important to the translator, the only thing they could do (that I can think of) is publish the transcript somewhere else where they can claim copyright on the translation and then give permission to Wikia to use their work. Then you can copy the translation here and write that the translation is copyrighted and used with permission. Note that CC‑BY‑SA cannot be revoked, so the old translations already here can never be copyrighted. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Why don't we just word it differently and avoid implying a copyright? Just say that we should be given credit if the translation is used elsewhere. 21:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) My opinion is that, frankly, we don't have much to worry about scanlation groups claiming Jopie's translations as their own work, and if they do, it can only improve the quality. Unless Jopie has any objections, I don't see the point in keeping this as it is. Rewording it or removing it is the best approach here. 21:47, January 21, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion, the line, "Translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan" is sufficient. Anyone copying the text who cares about the legality of it would probably copy the credits as well. Anyone who would ignore the credits would probably ignore anything else put down there as well. If something needs to be said, "Attribution required on republished copies or derivative works" seems adequate to me. It could be made more legal looking (and scare away would-be translation thieves) by adding a symbol like the Creative Commons attribution symbol (though I think it looks like a sign for the men's room) or the CC‑BY‑SA logo. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I've heard through the grapevine that JOP is ok with the thing just being removed now. So that's the simplest solution to this. 21:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) So is this discussion now concluded and I can start removing these without getting undone? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes. If you encounter anything (or anyone) that makes a problem of that, leave a message on my talk page. 03:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC) No, JSD, the simplest solution would've been to just ignore it. Bringing actual copyright into this was idiotic in the first place. 08:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC)